


May 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm on a tight leash?'' Supergirl muttered with wide eyes.





	May 10, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm on a tight leash?'' Supergirl muttered with wide eyes before Amos scowled and nodded.

THE END


End file.
